


the ropes have been unbound

by Trojie



Series: Howl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Codependency, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still hunt monsters. They just widen the net a bit, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ropes have been unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Because a certain someone said to me, what happens next? and this fell out of my brain. Unbeta'd.

What happens next is, they kill Crowley. For all the years they've been trying to do it, it turns out it's not hard. Dean stabs him, up under the sternum into the cavity of his chest, and the blood that runnels down the First Blade is rich-looking, red velvet, heart-blood in the most literal sense. 

But Sam doesn't want it. 

When they get back to the Impala, that's when he gets what he wants. He pushes Dean down onto the hood of the car and climbs up and rides him til he's begging, bites Dean's wrist and drinks until he's sated. Sam knows why they call it bloodlust now, it's like the two things are one sucking swirl of hunger in his chest. He licks Dean's sticky red fingers when they're curled up in the back seat afterwards, Dean's come oozing out of him onto the Impala's leather, and this, this is what home feels like. 

***

They still hunt monsters. They just widen the net a bit, that's all. Black dog in Colorado, serial killer in New York, vampire in Minnesota, rapist in California … what's the difference, really? The kinda people who beat the shit out of their spouses and kids, or chase strangers down in the dark, they probably end up black-eyed eventually anyway, so why bother going through the bureaucracy? Just kill 'em. That's Dean's argument anyway, and Sam can't see a problem with it. The whole Heaven-Hell system is jacked as well, so Sam's thinking is along the lines of devaluing their currency. 

Hell's a mess, since Crowley died, and Heaven's too busy freaking out about Heaven's own extremely boring morally-grey rudderless bullshit to worry about anyone or anything else right now, so the Winchesters will keep doing their thing they way they always have. Something in Dean still likes the bit where cowering people thank him, because one thing demons don't lose is their freaking ego, and Sam is still in favour of helping civilians, and they both like the killing part. 

Saving people, hunting things. Not necessarily in that order. 

'Course, they don't bother with cover stories any more, or with petty fraud. Easiest way to get money's to hunt creatures that have it, and you better believe there're plenty of evil things at the top of corporations. And, now, with their powers and their strength, it's easier to just follow trails direct. 

Sam's fairly sure that sooner or later, they're going to end up killing law enforcement. He's trying to make sure they fly just enough under the radar that that doesn't happen, and as long as he keeps the cases, the kills, coming thick and fast Dean's on board, but it will happen. Some stupid uniform will get in their way. Sam doesn't care about that as much as he could. 

Dean gets hard over killing shit, gets hard over Sam using his abilities, gets hard over a lot of things because he's kinda pared down to his id as a demon, and Sam's _hungry_ , insatiable, so they fuck a lot. Ruby used to keep Sam a little bit strung out even when she was being kind - once a week at the most he used to see her, get a fix - but with Dean it's three meals a day if he wants them, getting fucked awake most mornings, and Sam's hard pushed to tell you which bit he's addicted to - the rush of Dean's veins or the thickness of his cock. It's fullness that he craves, can't ever seem to get enough of either. 

Dean rolls over, still balls-deep, and pulls Sam with him to sit up against the headboard of the bed, Sam in his lap, pulled tight back to lean against him. He noses at Sam's neck, under the curtain of sweat-stringy hair that hangs down over Sam's face. Sam's panting, his own weight driving him down on Dean's cock so good, so right and perfect. Dean locks one arm around Sam's waist and lifts the other, the one with the Mark, up to Sam's lips. 

Sam mouths at the burning brand on his brother's forearm, loves the metallic taste and the heat of it on his tongue as he lips his way to the flat of Dean's wrist, where the veins are close under the paper-fine skin. It takes a bite, Sam forcing his teeth down, but Dean bleeds easy for him, always has, and he thrusts his hips up, screwing hard into Sam's body as Sam drinks him down. 

Sam comes like that, high on his brother, always wanting one more lick, one more suck, one more push, one more touch, and knowing he'll get it. Knowing Dean will never let him go again

For the first time in their lives they're on the same page at the same time - they're in sync, they're balanced, they're perfect. Everything they've seen, done, been through, it's all been leading to this. Sam's pretty sure this is what they were meant to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I've been overdoing it on this whole demon!Dean thing. I'll try and rein it in I swear!


End file.
